Hallow's Eve
by Kage no Getsuei
Summary: Short blurb about Souichi and his kouhai, Morinaga, on Halloween night. Trick? or Treat?
1. Trick

Souichi sat on the couch, brows furrowed and a scowl well in place, ready to greet his idiotic roommate whenever he decided to finally show that damn face of his! What the hell was taking him so damn long anyway? The moment he would step through that door, he was going to give him more than a piece of his mind. His fist and foot would certainly have something to say as well.

**DING DONG!**

'_Shit! There's another one. Why the hell am I doing this again? Morinaga's the one who wanted to do this fucking thing. So why am I the one who has to suffer through this?_'

**DING DONG!**

'_Damn! It's still there... Fucking hell-_'  
>"Fine! Fine. I'm coming..."<p>

He heaved his body off the comfortable cushion and stomped through the kitchenette and out of the main living area, past Morinaga's room and towards the front door. The doorbell rang, again.

"Alright, I heard ya! Relax... Enough's enough! I'm coming!"

Swinging the door on its hinges, a chorus of voices greeted him before he could assess the... umm... creatures... standing just outside his apartment.

"Trick or Treat!"

"Hmph..."

Before reaching back to the bowl of chocolate and candy, a thought crossed his mind.

"Trick." Souichi then slammed the door in the kids' confused face, startling them into disbelief.

Pausing for a moment, he listened carefully to make sure that the little pests had left his front doorstep. Once certain that they were gone, he stormed back to the living room, begrudgingly returning to his seat on the couch. Leaning his back against the armrest, his gaze stayed transfixed on the front door that he could just see through the doorway leading into the hallway and entrance.

Not even ten seconds later there was a rattling on solid wood.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Shit..." Maybe if he pretended not to be home, they would go away.

Another knock, and the irritated man still ignored them, sitting with his arms crossed on his chest. Morinaga was the only person he wanted to see right now, not those pests raiding people's sweets by traveling from door to door. He needed to vent his anger and frustration on someone, or he'd swear he'd go insane.

**DING DONG!**

Souichi stared daggers at the door. He was losing his patience. Apparently those little demons and monsters abandoned simply knocking and found the doorbell.

**DING DONG!  
>DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DON-<strong>

"Goddammit! Alright! I'm coming!"

**A/N****: Trick or Treat!**

**Stay tuned for part 2! **


	2. Treat

Stomping to the front door, Souichi whispered beneath his breath a string of curses all along the way. He twisted the handle and swung the door open with a bit too much force – the momentum nearly taking him off balance.

Staring down to a child's height, glare well in place – scary enough to terrify the most foul of monsters – Souichi was confused to see a man's waist. Looking up, he had to bring his eyesight slightly higher than his own before he could see green orbs staring down at him. The man was wearing a goofy smile along with a brown sweater and goofy-looking brown dog ears – held in place with a head band.

"Trick or Treat, Senpai!"

Souichi was only taken aback for a second – that dog costume fit his kouhai a little too well as he looked at his senpai with those gentle, kind green eyes and cheerful countenance – before his glare fell back in place.

"Why you..." Eyes narrowed into slits.

"Here's a trick." Fist tightening, he swung towards his roommate. He landed a hit square in the gut.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Another punch, this time against the other's jaw. The taller man was sent back, crumbling to the floor.

"Senpai-?!" 

"Do you know how difficult it is to concentrate on my research when the doorbell is ringing every two seconds?"

Big sad eyes stared up at him. Morinaga looked so pitiful, clutching his face with one hand and the bulging pocket of his sweater with the other. Slightly shacking with fury and frustration, Souichi just couldn't bring himself to kick the other man while he was down. It'd be like kicking a puppy. '_Damn that outfit._'

A chorus of voices distracted the two men as it grew louder. A group of people were climbing the stairs to their floor.

"Ah... We have company!" Getting off the concrete floor just outside of their apartment, Morinaga was back to sunshine and rainbows, a brilliant smile gracing his lips.

Souichi turned on his heels, walking up to stand past the genkan. His roommate following him in reached for the bowl of candy before turning back towards the doorway.

Upon the customary greeting, the overgrown puppy gave a handful of candy to each child. The little princess and adorable dragon were overjoyed with their new mountain of sweets.

Watching his roommate, Souichi shook his head. He just imagined that if the idiot had a tail he'd be wagging it in pure joy and excitement right about now.

Gently closing the front door and placing the bowl of chocolate and candy aside, Morinaga turned to face his senpai.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you wait."

"Hmph." Souichi looked away, turning his attention towards anything but his kouhai. No matter what, he couldn't allow himself to look into those pleading, puppy-dog eyes. He had to stay mad at him. He was not letting the man get away with this.

"Let me make it up to you." Morinaga stepped closer. His senpai kept his gaze directed towards the living room.

"I've got a treat for you." Morinaga stepped even closer. Souichi's heart rate accelerated.

'_If that idiot thinks that having his way with me would make me forgive him he's sorely mistaken._' Scowling at his roommate, his attention was abruptly brought down to his kouhai's hands. Resting in them was a bottle... of a brand of expensive beer. One of his favourites.

He picked up Morinaga's gift, quizzically staring down at the bottle resting in his hands. That must have been why he was late.

"Thanks..." He breathed a sigh. A strange feeling weighed against his chest. There's no way he was expecting a kiss and feeling... disappointed. That absolutely couldn't be it.

"Happy Hallowe'en, Senpai." Morinaga leaned in, closing the gap.

Feeling gentle lips on his, Souichi melted in his roommate's embrace.

**A/N****: Happy Hallow's Eve everyone!**


End file.
